Nunca supongas nada
by dana haruno
Summary: Secuela de "No era de suponerse". Las verdaderas intenciones de Sasuke salen a relucir. No pretende dejar su título de vengador tirado a la basura tras la aparente paz, pero Sakura no tiene pensado hacerle las cosas fáciles.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

**EL TRATO.**

La noche era perfecta debido a la falta total de luna y viento. Con cuidado caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de esa puerta y escaseando de nueva cuenta los alrededores se decidió por fin a entrar.

Haciendo gala de su habilidad se acercó a aquél archivero y lo abrió sin necesidad de llave alguna.

No necesitaba luz. Podía ver lo suficiente cómo para saber cuando había llegado a los documentos indicados. Había estado yendo ahí casi todos los días con el pretexto de actualizar sus informes, así que se sabía de memoria la habitación y cuantas carpetas había antes de la que él necesitaba.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sutilmente por dicho fólder y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujo en su rostro, misma que se borró de inmediato al sentir "algo" detrás de él.

Las luces no tardaron en prenderse y revelar a su "algo"

"Debo admitir que ya te habías tardado" aquella voz le fue endemoniadamente familiar y se dio un golpe mental por no haber previsto eso. "Saltémonos la parte en donde intento convencerte y tú me das tus razones por demás estúpidas… y mejor dame ya esos papeles"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que iba a terminar dándotelos?" dijo con sorna.

"Uchiha, Sasuke… dame esos papeles…" siseó peligrosamente.

"Me niego… Haruno, Sakura" Clavó los ojos en la joven de cabellos rosas que tenía frente a él. Aún estaba de guardia, puesto que tenía su uniforme de ANBU puesto, y no encontraba otra explicación razonable al hecho de que ella estuviera ahí a horas de la madrugada.

"¿Realmente crees que va a funcionar?" lo miró con una mueca de asco "¿crees que nadie sospechará de ti, el casualmente único agraviado directo?"

"¿Y tú pretendes que me siente a esperar que tu Hokage haga algo?" llevó el fólder detrás de su espalda y con la mano libre acaricio sutilmente el mango de la katana que traía en el cinto.

"¡Maldita sea! Tenemos las pruebas… los testigos… ¡deja de jugar al vengador!"

"¡Dejaré de ser el vengador cuando esa vieja haga algo!" el sharingan se activó sin alarde. Sakura chasqueó su lengua. Ese bruto sólo sabía remediar las cosas a la fuerza.

"Ella ya esta haciéndolo… si atacas, harás que todo tu defensa se vaya al demonio. Dame una semana Uchiha, ¡una semana!" ambos estaban en posición de ataque, semejantes al felino que está a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Tensos, esperando el momento oportuno para hacer el primer movimiento.

Una carcajada por parte de Sasuke hizo que el ambiente se pusiera más tenso.

"¿Y que harás con una semana?"

"Sí en una semana Tsunade-sama no ha hecho nada; yo te ayudaré a matarlos…" la carcajada volvió, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza.

"¿Traicionaría tu podrida aldea?" arqueó una ceja "en dado caso, no necesito tu ayuda"

"¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! Una palabra más en contra de la aldea o de su Hokage y no sales vivo de esta habitación…"

"Ambos sabemos que no podrás hacerme nada."

"Ambos sabemos que tu ego te ha echado a perder la jugada varias veces…" Sasuke la miró divertido. La relación con ella se había vuelto cordial. Si ambos se topaban en el cuartel o en la calle o en alguna misión, ya no había el impulso de asesinar al otro; pero aún había roces, el Uchiha sentía que por parte de Haruno, aun había palabras y reproches por soltar.

Ya podían estar los dos al mismo tiempo de pie ante la tumbe de Naruto, pero una pared de hielo los separaba. Él no tenía intención de deshacerla, después de todo; mataba a los que le faltaban y pretendía largarse de esa aldea. No necesitaba hacerse amigo ni ganarse la confianza de nadie.

Ella por su lado, no pretendía volver a caer en las redes del Uchiha. Ya suficiente dolor había sufrido la primera vez que se había ido… y sabía que después de zanjar todo asunto, él se volvería a marchar. Lo sabía, lo presentía, todo en la actitud del moreno se lo decía a gritos. Al principio pensó que al fin se quedaría, pero después de un tiempo, se quitó aquella venda de los ojos… él se iría, nada lo detenía en esa aldea.

"Te vas a ir…" soltó la kunoichi casi en un suspiro "dime cómo prefieres hacerlo, ¿con el permiso de Tsunade-sama ó siendo un criminal rango S de nuevo?"

"Nadie en esta aldea puede contra mí…"

"Yo no tentaría a la suerte… además, nunca tendrías una vida tranquila. No puedo ni imaginar lo que es ser perseguido en cada palmo de terreno que pisas… piénsalo Uchiha, ¿bajo que condiciones te quieres marchar?" Sasuke la miró totalmente divertido, riendo por lo bajo y desactivando el sharingan.

"Tienes sólo una semana Haruno" le tiró el fólder a sus pies "espero que no olvides tu promesa… si tu Hokage no cumple, ya te podrás imaginar lo que es vivir siendo perseguida a cada palmo de terreno que pisas…" Sakura se hizo a un lado, cediéndole el paso hacia la puerta de aquella oficina.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El sol comenzaba a esclarecer el cielo cuando Sakura llegó a su departamento. Dentro de tres días acabarían las guardias que Tsunade-sama le había impuesto como castigo.

Tres días más y sería completamente libre, y es que dormir sobre su escritorio no era nada placentero; su espalda se quejaba cómo si fuera la de una anciana de 80 años.

Sin embargo tal parecía que el día de hoy Haruno no tendría su tan merecido descanso luego de haber frustrado los planes del Uchiha, ya que ni bien había metido la lleve en el cerrojo de la puerta, cuando una voluta se humo se disipó señalándole a una ANBU.

"Hokage-sama manda por usted." Sakura suspiró llena de resignación y trató de imaginarse en su _lugar feliz._

"En un momento estoy en su oficina"

"Buenos días, capitana" se despidió el ninja de manera cortés.

Algo molesta y sintiendo como sus huesos crujían; caminó sin muchas ganas hacia la torre. Esto debía de ser una broma, lo más seguro es que Tsunade se estuviera riendo de ella en esos precisos instantes. Se la imaginaba con su botella de sake en la mano y diciendo: _¿A quién le toca iniciar bien el día?_ Entonces se le venía a la mente la imagen de su ya de por sí agotada pupila y soltaba una carcajada llena de malicia.

Maldita vieja y su maldito humos negro.

Refunfuñando llegó a la torre y aún con más pesar miró todos los escalones que debía de subir.

Maldita sea, ¿es que en Konoha no conocían los ascensores?

Tocó a al puerta sin el más mínimo de los entusiasmos.

"Adelante" la orden que siempre esperaba y que había recibido con todas las gamas del humor humano.

"¿Mandó por mí?"

"Así es…" la Godaime buscó en su escritorio sin mucha delicadeza y luego de unos segundos le aventó un pergamino sellado. "Tu misión. Deberás llevarlo con el Kazekage. Tienes tres días para venir y regresar, quiero que ese pergamino llegue a su destino sin el más mínimo de los inconvenientes. Avisa a tu escuadrón, parten en la tarde." Sakura enarcó una ceja ante lo último.

"¿Todo mi escuadrón para esto?" jugueteó un poco con el rollo de papiro. La quinta sonrió ante la pregunta "¿Tan importante es?" la sonrisa se ensanchó más.

"Si ese pergamino no llega a su destino, serás exiliada y puesta en el libro Bingo… ¿eso te aclara toso?" su alumna frunció el seño y maldijo en voz baja.

"Está bien, pero me tomaré la libertad de no usar a todo mi escuadrón"

"Haz lo que gustes, sólo haz que eso llegué ileso." La Haruno hizo una reverencia antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida.

"Hai"

"Y una cosa más, sean prudentes…" la chica asintió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Un suspiró salió de los labios de Tsunade. Las cosas con Sakura no habían vuelto a ser las de antaño, pero al menos se iban calmando. Bendito tiempo que parecía curarlo todo ó al menos hacía el intento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El Uchiha frunció el ceño al escuchar el timbre de se departamento, ¿quién rayos lo estaría molestando? No tenía amigos, así que las visitas eran inexistentes. Una roca tenía más vida social que él.

Aún molestó por lo de la madrugada y maldiciendo al que puso el timbre en la fachada, se hizo camino hacia la dichosa puerta.

"¿Quién?" Gruño desde adentro.

"Hyuuga, Hinata y tengo un mensaje de parte de mi capitana." Sonó la voz desde afuera. Sasuke no tardó en abrir la puerta y encarar aquellos ojos perlados.

"¿Qué quiere?"

"Tengo que irme de la aldea por tres días, pero no te olvides: Tenemos un trato." Hinata reprodujo aquellas palabras de manera fiel.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hola! Aquí reportándome luego de tanto tiempo. Y cómo se darán cuenta, esta es la continuación de "No era de suponerse"

Disculpen la tardanza, pero debía de poner las ideas en orden antes de empezar a teclearla.

Como extrañaba trabajar en esta historia!!! El capitulo me salió casi sólo, mis dedos se movían por voluntad propia sobre el teclado jajajajaja.

Espero que les pareciera bueno… entonces, ¿reviews? Vamos, nada les cuesta y mucho se les agradece.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS.

**ALIANZAS.**

Primer día de vigilancia y Hinata ya se había dado cuenta que no sería tarea sencilla. Sasuke tendía a escapársele cada cinco minutos y eso a la heredera del clan Hyuuga ya la estaba desesperando.

Primero fue durante el entrenamiento matutino, luego mientras entraba a comprar víveres, después cuando entró a las instalaciones del cuartel, y fue en esa parte donde el pánico la hizo presa… pero calmándose un poco, fue a los archiveros rogando por que el idiota no hubiera roto el trato con su capitana.

Afortunadamente, Sasuke había optado por divertirse a sus costillas, puesto que siempre que se le perdía de vista, aparecía a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella. Mofándose de su inexistente habilidad cómo espía.

Para esas horas del día Hinata ya estaba lo suficientemente harta como para intentar desaparecer por completo al clan Uchiha. Sakura se las iba a pagar, ¿tan de pronto ella tenía que hacerse cargo de vigilarlo?

"No romperé ningún maldito trato" la voz del moreno sonaba irritada "¿podrías dejar de acosarme?"

"Estoy cumpliendo ordenes. Si tienes algo que reclamar, que sea a Haruno…" su voz sonó igual de fastidiada.

"¿Desde cuando tan obediente, Hyuuga?" Detuvo su andar y encaro a su _sombra._

"Ni tú ni yo estamos felices con esto, ¿Por qué mejor no lo haces más pasajero para ambos y te limitas a quedarte en tu departamento?"

"¡No romperé el trato!" gritó exasperado.

"¡Cumplo ordenes!"

"¡Anda a cumplirlas a otro lado!"

"Mientras estés aquí, yo permanezco aquí. No discutiré más el asunto… supéralo y vive con ello por tres días."

"Serás…"

"No. No soy Sakura, así que ni lo intentes…" Hinata se notaba molesta. Cualquiera ya hubiera cerrado la boca y darse por vencido ante aquella mirada; pero el Uchiha era demasiado obstinado cómo para dejarla ganar.

"¡Sólo mantente lejos!" De pronto una amplia sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la Hyuuga.

"Cómo gustes…" dio un paso hacia atrás y desapareció envuelta en una cortina de humo. Sasuke gruñó y prosiguió con su camino. Aún debía de encontrarse con Kakashi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

La capitana junto con su escuadrón se mantenía de pie. Expectantes ante lo que el kazekage estaba por decir.

Gaara pasaba los ojos por aquél pergamino de manera rápida y sólo una vez alzó la vista para fijarse en el escuadrón que lo esperaba en silencio. Torció el gesto; detestaba cuando tenía que tomar una decisión tan importante en un plazo de tiempo tan exasperadamente corto.

Le debía demasiado a Konoha y sobre todo a Naruto… y este asunto tenía que ver con él de manera indirecta. Incluso muerto Uzumaki no dejaba de ser alguien difícil de ignorar.

Pasó su mirada negra de nuevo por aquellos garabatos.

La decisión ya estaba tomada y no habría marcha atrás.

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y sacando un rollo de papiro, una botellita de tinta y su pluma, comenzó a redactar la respuesta.

Lo supo desde el instante en el que se enteró de la muerte de Segawa, supo que las cosas se pondrían tensas dentro de la hoja. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que su padre hubiera hecho; lo más seguro, lo más lógico: aprovecharse de esa debilidad. Pero él no era su padre, él sí sabía lo que era la lealtad y el honor. Estaba en deuda con Konoha y lo estaría hasta el último de sus días, y buscaría la forma de pagar esa deuda, porque él era Sabaku no Gaara, quinto Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la Arena.

"Está es la respuesta" les dijo a los ANBU sin ceremonia alguna. La capitana se acercó para tomar el pergamino que ya se encontraba sellado. Al tocar dicho objeto, sus subordinados comenzaron a salir de la oficina esperando firmes en la puerta. El Kazekage hizo una mueca divertida y por primera vez miró directamente a la máscara de la kunoichi "es bueno saber que tu maestra nos sigue tomando en cuenta"

"Y es bueno saber que usted aún nos recuerda"

"Dile que lamento no haber ido personalmente al ultimo llamado, pero me resulta difícil pisar la aldea sin Naruto ahí."

"Al igual que a muchos…" realizó una reverencia corta y se dispuso a salir.

Tsunade sonaba algo tensa en aquel papel, y no era para menos. No todos los días tienes que deshacerte de tus consejeros. Él sabía lo que era la presión de una posible revuelta interna… y también conocía un poco de la historia oculta de los ancianos de la hoja, lo que nunca se imaginó es que alguien consiguiera las suficientes pruebas como para destronarlos.

La sannin se encontraba en una posición muy peligrosa; pero sin duda era heredera del primero y digna alumna del tercero. El pergamino confirmaba lo que Gaara siempre había sospechado desde que comenzó a tratarla como aliada: Tsunade era muy astuta.

Ahora sólo le quedaba hacer su parte y demostrar la misma agudeza.

Después de todo el Uchiha nunca le había caído mal y sabía que cuando ese apellido estaba de por medio, otros dos también salían a relucir: Uzumaki y Haruno… pero ahora Naruto no podía hacer nada, así que le correspondía a él tomar su lugar; porque aún se sentía en deuda con el portador del Kyuubi… y sobre todo, agradecido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El frío de la celda era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. También la falta de luz y la poca compañía… después de todo él era un hombre duro y con una voluntad firme; y lo mejor de todo, era que sabía, que no tardaría mucho tiempo más dentro de ese lugar. Porque los ancianos de Konoha eran unos miedosos y porque ellos también deseaban lo mismo: el poder.

Tsunade podría tenerlo ahí el tiempo que quisiera, pero aún en las sombras su control sobre una fracción de los ANBU no mermaba, porque después de todo, la RAÍZ existía por y para él.

No importa cuanto tratasen de engañarse en aquel sueño de convivencias y alianzas, el mundo shinobi no era un mundo de paz y amor. Ellos eran igual que bestias, impulsadas por sus instintos, y sus instintos le gritaban fuerte y claro, y él no se resistía a ellos… al igual que muchos otros ahí afuera.

Había que ver a esos tontos jugar a la hipocresía.

Algo que había aprendido a punto de golpes es que no sólo los ANBU usaban máscaras y que comparados con las demás, las de los ANBU, no eran las máscaras a las que más se debía de temer.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor de aquellas celdas.

Olor a sangre.

Olor a muerte.

Olor a traición.

Olor a él…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke soltó un gruñido sordo por tercera vez en menos de media hora. Esa maldita sensación de estar siendo vigilado por alguien lo ponía de un humor de los mil demonios. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía a la perfección quién lo vigilaba.

Hyuuga, Hinata.

Ciertamente estaba cumpliendo con su petición: se encontraba lo más lejos posible de él; pero la muy descarada también estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Sakura: lo estaba vigilando…

"Maldito Byakugan" miró hacia donde sentía la presencia y a pesar de sólo encontrarse con el tumulto de gente que hacía sus labores normales, puso su peor cara de asesino.

Sabía que podía verlo, pero lo que él no podía ver, era la completa mueca de burla, malicia y disfrute que la ojiperla tenía plantada en la cara.

"Maldito orgullo el tuyo…" le respondió desde el árbol en donde estaba encaramada. No hacía falta escucharlo, podía leerle a la perfección los labios.

Vigilar al Uchiha no era tan malo después de todo. Ahora entendía porque Sakura lo disfrutaba tanto… hacer rabiar al _idiota_ era una sensación muy placentera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bueno, pues este es el segundo capitulo. Realmente creo que esta muy corto (como la mayoría de lo que he estado escribiendo últimamente) pero es que no logró extenderlo más… además de que tengo miedo de por hacerlo tan largos, me salga de la idea original y comience a dar vueltas en círculos.

Pues espero que les este agradando.

Y ya saben el botón verde debajo de estas líneas, desea que le hagan clic… obedézcanlo. Mi musa quiere Reviews… y yo también.

Por cierto, disculpen los errores de dedo garrafales que el capitulo anterior tenía. Prometo componerlo en cuanto pueda. Y si ven alguna falta de ortografía no sean malos y avisen, a veces por más que leo no logró verlas o tengo tanta prisa que ni lo reviso. Disculpen de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres.

INFILTRACIÓN.

Sasuke caminó de manera rápida tratando de seguir a su presa.

Hacía unos cuantos minutos que se había enterado de su regreso a la aldea luego de la misión a la que fue encargada. Tenían asuntos pendientes y tres días menos en la cuenta de su trato. Sin embargo la kunoichi parecía ir con demasiada urgencia hacia el cuartel; se preguntó si es que estaba huyendo de él y sí así fuera entonces haría que recordara todas y cada una de sus palabras…

_Te ayudaré_

Eso es lo que dijo, pero ahora huía como alma que esta apunto de ser llevada por el diablo. Gruñó por lo bajo. Esa mujer era exasperante… pasó de ser una simple molestia a convertirse en un verdadero dolor de muelas.

Y lo que más se encontraba dándole de topes en su cabeza era el sencillo hecho de haber aceptado aquél ingenuo y estúpido trato. Ya sabía él que Haruno preferiría mil veces no hacer nada que implicará traicionar a su maestra.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos pensando la manera en la que le haría saber que su acuerdo se iría a visitar a su abuela. Estaba decidido y él era un Uchiha, nadie vendría a decirle qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Él tenía un plan trazado, simple, conciso y a prueba de idiotas: entrar, asesinar e irse… tres simples pasos; admitía que al principio se vio envuelto en situaciones que lo hicieron perder un poco de vista su meta.

Llegar a la aldea y encontrarse con la tumba de Naruto, además de ser testigo de las borracheras de Sakura, eran cosas que lograron descolocarlo un poco… y si a eso le sumaba al tal Segawa…

¡No! Ya no perdería su tiempo con gente que despreció a su clan, que lo exterminó desde adentro utilizando a su hermano. Una aldea entera que fue la culpable de su infancia carente de amor.

Entraría por esa puerta y sacaría los papales que necesitaba, se infiltraría a la prisión y pasaría cuchillo sobre Danzou y posteriormente sobre cada anciano decrepito que formaba parte del consejo, ¡Oh sí que lo haría! ¡Lo haría!...

Y cómo siempre toda su decisión y enojo se iba al caño al encontrarse de cara a cara con Sakura, la cual se había entrado en su oficina cerrando las cortinas y escanéando cada centímetro de la calle que se observaba desde una de las ventanas. Farfulló algo que Sasuke no logró captar y corrió aquella última cortina. Se notaba pálida.

El moreno alzó una ceja a modo de interrogante.

"Nos estaban siguiendo" siseó de mala manera "¿Cómo es posible que fueras tan descuidado?"

"¿Tanto miedo te da que te vean con migo?" preguntó con mofa.

"¡No es broma!" golpeó la mesa frente a ella "me han estado siguiendo desde que llegamos a la aldea. No me agrada el hecho de que la Raíz me tenga en la mira, ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estaba?"

"Nada que tu perro no viera…" Sakura se dejó caer sobre la silla y soltó un suspiro cansado.

"Tsunade-sama ha mandado un pergamino hacia Suna. Ha pedido ayuda al kazekage para enfrentar al consejo. Mi maestra se está moviendo, no arruines las cosas… aún podemos hacer esto de la manera correcta." Se talló los ojos. No había logrado dormir nada desde su llegada. Pisaron la villa justo a las cinco de la mañana, pero la sensación de persecución y acoso le había impedido ir a su casa y dormir algo, prefirió en cambio ir hacia el cuartel. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan precipitado?" se quejó abiertamente.

"¿Precipitado?" Y con la misma facilidad con la que su enojo se había ido, regresó e incluso aumentó. "Al menos no salgo a beber hasta perder el conocimiento cada viernes"

"Al menos no ando por la vida asesinando a todos lo que me han hecho mal"

"No seas hipócrita…"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tu venganza y la mía?" en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa torcida y enferma. La kunoichi se levantó de golpe haciendo caer la silla.

"Sal de mi oficina…" su ceño fruncido y el labio inferior temblando eran signo de que las cosas se pondrían feas.

"Te quedan cuatro días, Sa-ku-ra."

"¿No has escuchado lo que te dije? Suna…"

"¡Suna me vale lo mismo que el perro del vecino! Me has prometido una semana, y una semana será."

"_Sí en una semana Tsunade-sama no ha hecho nada; yo te ayudaré a matarlos_…" se citó "Mi maestra ya actuó. No intentes modificar las cosas… ahora sólo vete."

"¿Irme?" la sonrisa burlona hizo acto de presencia nuevamente. Se vengaría de los tres insufribles días que pasó con la Hyuuga siguiéndolo peor que una sombra. Con Uchiha, Sasuke nadie se metía y lo dejaría bien claro… "si no mal recuerdo, hace unos días te parecía una traición que me fuera de nuevo. Dime algo, ¿acaso pensabas que me quedaría tu lado?" dio un paso hacia ella "¿creías que las cosas entre los dos podrían darse? ¿Aún sueñas con eso?" el sonido de la madera romperse le advirtió que no se acercara más. El Uchiha rió por lo bajo. "No sé bien cuál es tu juego; pero Sakura, yo no estaré siguiéndote la corriente. Quiero que entiendas a la perfección que yo no tengo ningún lazo hacia con este podrido lugar. El único que me quedaba se encuentra tres metros bajo tierra."

"Kakashi-sensei se sentirá decepcionado al saber que no lo tienes en cuenta" su cara se encontraba indiferente y su voz sin pista alguna de sentimiento, sólo el escritorio roto daba fe de que la Haruno se encontraba conteniéndose.

"Kakashi no puede quejarse de nada. Él sabía desde un principio cómo estaban las cosas." De un solo movimiento se situó a sus espaldas, pegó su rostro al cuello de ella respirando de manera intencionada. Sintió cómo la kunoichi se estremecía ante eso y sonrió. Altivo, orgulloso y sabiéndose especial. Sakura podría poner mala cara, insultarlo e incluso tratar de humillarlo, pero Sasuke sabía a la perfección que el que tiraba de los hilos, el que ponía el ritmo del vals, era sin duda él y nadie más. "Sin embargo hay personas que nunca cambian."

"¡Basta!" se dio media vuelta conteniendo todo el chakra posible para poder matarlo de un golpe, pero falló de manera estrepitosa. Tuvo que trastabillar para poder mantener el equilibrio.

"Espero que en Suna sean rápidos." Sasuke ya se encontraba con la mano en el perilla de la puerta "Y por cierto, suerte con la Raíz" se escabulló detrás de ella antes de que la katana se encrestará en la madera.

0o0o0o0o0

Los pasos que se aproximaban por el pasillo hicieron que se pusiera de pie. Su cita había llegado.

"Danzou-sama" el ANBU con máscara de perro se pegó en contra de la pared mostrándole sólo su silueta.

"¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?" preguntó de manera inmediata.

"Uchiha y Haruno se encuentran en alianza."

"Quiero que no pierdan de vista a la médico; nos podría ser de utilidad en un futuro. ¿Qué saben de Suna?"

"El pergamino fue entregado. El kazekage ha aceptado y prometió acudir al llamado de la Quinta."

"¿El consejo ha sido informado?"

"Sí… las cosas están sucediendo tal cual usted previó."

"¿Aún no hay fecha para el juicio?"

"No"

"Bien. Puedes retirarte." El ANBU asintió con la cabeza y con la misma calma con la que había llegado, procedió a abandonar la zona. Danzou sonrió satisfecho; el consejo no lo enfrentaría a juicio, porque sabían que ellos serían los siguientes. Ahora sólo restaba ponerse en contacto con ellos y prometerles protección, después de eso, las cosas serían sencillas y teñidas de un hermoso color rojo. Tsunade se arrepentiría de siguiera haber nacido.

Se retiró de las rejas y se sentó en un rincón abrazando sus piernas y disfrutando aún de la noticia. Para él, el tiempo no era problema, ya mucho había esperado por una oportunidad de este tipo. Unos días más, unos días menos, realmente no existía una diferencia marcada; él sería Hokage y ya no vivía ser en Konoha que pudiera evitar eso. Con el zorro muerto, ya nadie podría intentar alejarlo de lo que le correspondía por justicia divina.

No faltaba mucho para que esas rejas se abrieran y lo dejaran salir. Y cuando eso pasara, las enormes cabezas de piedra rodarían monte abajo para cederle lugar a la suya.

0o0o0o0o0

Neji Hyuuga caminó sin mucha prisa hacia la torre de la Hokage. Había sido llamado hacia ya media hora en pleno entrenamiento con su prima.

Hinata se encontraba mejorando bastante desde que logró entrar al escuadrón; y aunque su negara a aceptarlo el hecho de estar con Haruno le ayudaba a evitar los episodios de autismo en los que se metía desde lo de Naruto.

No era algo que fuera conocido. De hecho las únicas personas que eran testigos de eso eran su padre, su hermana y en algunas ocasiones él. Hinata simplemente parecía desconectarse de toda realidad, y eso era algo que alarmaba a la familia principal. Aunque debía de admitir que reaccionó tal y como se esperaría de la heredera: mostró serenidad en el entierro, guardó luto de un mes en el cuál se recluyó en su habitación, pero después, salió y retomó sus actividades de una manera por demás sorprendente.

Era demasiado pedirle que no mostrara signo alguno de dolor.

No obstante, después del escuadrón y luego de lo ocurrido con Segawa; Hinata parecía motivada de nuevo… y eso complacía de suma manera a sus más cercanos.

Como toda digno kunoichi no podía tener una mala fama ante la aldea. Necesitaba que todos la vieran de pie y dispuesta a seguir, y Neji se encontraba orgulloso de ella. Restando lo malo de aquella época, dejando de lado el hecho de estar siendo amenazados por un golpe de estado, todos los nueve (los que quedaban de ellos) se encontraban intentando formar una vida… algunos con más problemas que otros, pero intentándolo a fin de cuentas.

De manera inconsciente volteó en dirección al cementerio. Tal vez debería de ir un día de estos a rendirle tributo a cierto ninja que estaba descansando ahí. Habían mantenido un trato por demás superficial, pero nadie lograba iluminar la mirada de su prima como aquél tarado.

"Neji-niisan" Hinata se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la torre. Le sonrió de manera amable "¿Te han llamado por Tsunade-sama? Creí que tu escuadrón estaría de…" se detuvo de golpe, bajo la cabeza y se colocó en su mejor posición de firmes "La Hokage se encuentra esperándolo"

EL Hyuuga sonrió de soslayo y al pasar junto a ella le revolvió el cabello. Hinata lo observó confundida, ese comportamiento no era propio.

"Subiré entonces…" continuó su camino hacia la oficina de la Quinta dejando a la chica tratando de atar cabos en su mente.

"¿Para que lo quiere Tsunade-sama?" miró hacia la ultima ventana de aquel lugar. Las cosas se encontraban bastantes movidas si es que era necesario que _él_ saliera de la mansión.

-_-_-

"Bueno días Tsunade-sama" Neji hizo una reverencia para luego quedarse firme frente a ella.

"Veo que ya conoces la situación" la Godaime rió de buena gana y procedió a levantarse para cerrar las cortinas. "No es necesario que continué de esa forma, Hiashi-san"

"No encontré otra manera de poder salir de la mansión sin levantar sospechas. Neji ha sido advertido de no salir hasta que yo regrese." Deshizo el jutsu quedando de esta manera frente a frente. "Ayer en la noche sucedió algo interesante. Fui visitado por Izumo"

"Puede sentarse Hiashi…" le indicó la silla "así que el consejo ya sabe. Después de todo sí tenemos un soplón por estos lugares" entrelazó sus dedos debajo del mentón y perdió la mirada en algún punto de la pared detrás del líder del clan Hyuuga.

"Todos sus crímenes están siendo destapados" sonrió con ironía "tienen miedo y la Raíz se encuentra rondándolos. Tal parece que incluso preso, Danzou tiene poder sobre ellos."

"Hiashi-san, necesito que contacte con los demás clanes. Será mi mano derecha en esto" el hombre infló el pecho satisfecho por lo que acababa de escuchar "Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el consejo y Danzou intenten algo, es obvio que ellos no lo llevarán a juicio. Pero para cuando intentes moverse, nosotros ya estaremos listos. Dentro de dos días habrá una junta con los líderes… traten de ser discretos. La Raíz parece haber puesto un punto de observación en casi todo punto estratégico de la villa."

"Cómo usted ordene Hokage-sama" se levantó de su asiento e hizo una nueva reverencia "Los clanes apoyamos al Hokage y eso nunca cambiará"

"Por algo mi abuelo siempre confió en ustedes…"

"Sólo una pregunta Tsunade-sama"

"¿Sí?" lo miró seria.

"El Uchiha…" no hubo necesidad de más palabras.

"Aún no lo sé, pero quiero confiar en el chico al igual que lo hizo mi maestro." El Hyuuga mayor asintió y dejó la oficina no sin antes regresar a su _modalidad Neji._

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hola, que tal? Quiero ofrecer una disculpa por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. He tenido ciertos problemas con la historia y tuve que sentarme a poner en orden todo para poder continuar estructurándola. Fue algo complicado y aún ahora me siento con algunas dudas al respecto; sin embargo poco a poco ha estado tomando forma en mi mente.

Sé que este capitulo no dice mucho, pero es necesario para que las cosas se desenvuelvan y no luego queden con cara de "what???"

Tuve que cortarlo ya que estaba quedando mucho más largo que de costumbre y cómo se darán cuanta no me agrada subir capítulos muy largos. Esto es debido a que siento que tengo mayor control sobre los cortos.

Espero que no estén demasiado molestos con su servidora. Y lo único que mi musa les pide son: REVIEWS… ya saben.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

**PROPUESTAS.**

La katana se movía de manera despiadada, era precisa y de no ser porque encontraba una buena defensa, podría ser mortal.

Hinata se encontraba siendo envestida una y otra vez por Sakura quién parecía estar olvidando que eso era un simple entrenamiento de rutina.

El golpe del metal contra metal provocó una serie de chispas y sonidos que erizaban la piel y auguraban que pronto se olería la sangre. La Hyuuga retrocedió dos pasos sintiendo como las hojas crujían bajo sus pies y la graba se deslizaba dejando rastros de tierra rojiza, la cual se hundía producto del peso ejercido sobre ella.

Su capitana apareció a sus espaldas de la nada, dispuesta a darle una estocada vertical. Logró a duras penas interponer su katana, la cual tembló en sus manos y resonó al ser castigada de tal manera.

Sus compañeros de escuadrón habían dejado de entrenar y se quedaron expectantes; pendientes al desenlace y sintiendo temor al ver la mirada tan intimidante de su superior. Pocas veces la habían visto tan molesta.

Un paso adelante, otro atrás, el sonido rítmico de los golpes y de pronto el silencio. Sakura se encontraba tirada en contra del suelo respirando con dificultad y maldiciendo en voz baja; Hinata por su parte observaba a su katana a metros de ella y con la palma de su mano derecha aún extendida; vestigio del golpe a pecho que había logrado acertar. Ambas sudaban por igual y sus respiraciones agitadas y superficiales se sincronizaban.

"Hoy vino muy enérgica" se dejó caer al suelo tratando de reestablecer su ritmo cardiaco. "¿Se puede saber la causa?"

"Si no puedes contra un entrenamiento de rutina, no entiendo que haces en este escuadrón" escupió molesta.

"Cierto, es rutina intentar decapitar a tu oponente de entrenamiento" le respondió irritada.

"¿Qué hacen todos parados?" volteó hacia lo demás "¿Tanto tiempo tienen para perder? Creí haberles ordenado formar parejas… ¡No veo que estén entrenando!" un silencio incomodo se apoderó de campo en el que estaban. "¡Muévanse!" sus hombres tragaron saliva antes de continuar con lo que habían dejado en pausa.

La capitana se levantó y procedió a dirigirse a la salida.

"¿Nos deja?"

"¡No abuses de tu suerte Hyuuga!"

"¿Cómo se supone que entrené si usted se va?" Sakura chasqueó la lengua.

"Nuevas ordenes… ¡Todos contra Hyuuga! No quiero que se pueda mover luego de esto. Si mañana sigue viva, me desquitaré con ustedes" enfundó su katana y se dio media vuelta retirándose sin decir nada más.

Hinata observó largamente a sus compañeros, los cuales no sabían si la orden era en serio o una broma.

0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había sido llamado a aquella oficina desde que regresara de manera _definitiva_ a Konoha… y siempre que ponía un pie ahí, era para recibir malas noticias.

Esta vez no fue la excepción.

"Necesito que me des tu respuesta" la Hokage, (en uno de esos contados, pero por todos apreciados, momentos de sobriedad) le miraba de manera seria y expectante.

El Uchiha por su parte le devolvía una mirada aburrida. Esa mujer era un fastidio, siempre metiéndose donde no la llamaban. Le recordaba a alguien…

"Lo único que espero es unos pergaminos por parte del Kazekage. Una vez estén en mis manos, podremos movernos sin hacer tanto escándalo… sin embargo necesito saber si estarás o no participando de acuerdos con nuestras leyes."

"En dado caso de que dé una negativa…"

"Entonces simplemente serás encerrado en un calabozo hasta que terminemos con todo" le contestó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. "Ambos sabemos que no regresaste porque extrañaras la aldea…"

"Sin embargo me aceptaron." Mostró una sonrisa irónica.

"Porque el Consejo y Danzou te necesitaban aquí… y he de admitir que yo te tenía contado para ayudarnos en esto."

"¿Y creyó que abandonaría mis planes para unirme a los suyos?"

"Muchos manteníamos la esperanza" se levantó de su asiento detrás del escritorio y se acercó unos pasos a él "Te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas. ¿Quieres tener una vida cómo la de Itachi?"

"¿Es eso un amenaza?" la encaró acercándose un paso a la quinta.

"No. Es una simple pregunta retórica."

"¿Realmente cree que me conformaré con verlos encerrados?"

"Los traidores no son encerrados… ellos son ejecutados."

"Eso es lo que pretendo. Hacerlos pagar con sangre la que derramaron… sangre Uchiha."

"Entiende que no puedes ir por la aldea matando gente solo porque sí"

"¡No es solo porque sí!"La miró irritado y desafiante.

"Eso es lo que parecerá ante todos los demás. Por algo es que se hace un juicio"

"Sólo para dar espectáculo…"

"¡Es para que la gente vea que las cosas se hacen de acuerdo a las reglas! ¿No has aprendido nada en estos años de vengador? ¿Sabes como inicio todo en contra de tu clan? ¿Sabes porque Segawa quería ir detrás de ustedes? Por el simple e insignificante hecho de que desde un principio las cosas nunca se hicieron cómo debieron de haberse hecho. Todos los actores se movieron ocultos tras las sombras. Nadie dio explicación de nada y entonces los rumores empezaron. ¿Quieres hacer resurgir tu clan o planeas hundirlo más en el fango?" una risotada fue toda la respuesta que Tsunade obtuvo.

"¿Entraré a sus casas y les diré que quedan arrestados?" remató con mofa.

"Sí" respondió seria la rubia. Sasuke frunció el ceño. "La policía que estaba al cargo de tu clan resurgirá contigo cómo cabeza."

"¡El cuerpo policíaco sólo fue una burla! El Consejo tenía miedo de nosotros y decidió ocuparnos en algo. Usted está haciendo lo mismo." Se acercó otro paso y la miró despectivo.

"Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vengarte. No planeó nada más… tú los ejecutarías, pero bajo mi mando, respaldado por el poder que sostengo ante la villa y las demás aldeas."

"Soy el único Uchiha, ¿Cuándo ha escuchado de un cuerpo policíaco de una sola persona?" sonrió resuelto "dejé de fantasear. Usted me aceptó sabiendo lo que planeaba, no intente ahora arreglar las cosas."

"Por eso no te preocupes, ya he escogido a los candidatos. Tendrás a veinte shinobis de alto rango bajo tu mando." Ambos se encontraban demasiado cerca el uno del otro; desafiándose con las miradas, tratando de salir airosos de aquella batalla. "En cuanto el Kazekage me envié los pergaminos y demás documentos, serás libre de ir y apresar e incluso asesinar a todo aquél que se resista… ¿porque sabes? Yo te habré dado ese poder" Sasuke por un momento dudó, ¿había escuchado bien? "Podrás disponer de ellos sin que nadie pueda decir nada."

"¿Cuándo llegarán esos pergaminos?" trató de sonar indiferente.

"En dos días… justo después de la junta de los clanes. En ella te pondré al mando de la operación."

"La raíz ya sabe que planeas algo. El Consejo no tardará en enterarse…"

"Ya lo sé. Lamentablemente correrá sangre de nuevo por las calles, pero sería infantil pensar que todo podría resolverse de manera pacifica." Se dio media vuelta y regresó detrás de su escritorio "El hecho de que el Consejo de un golpe de estado, de la misma forma en la que lo intentó Danzou no es algo que no sea previsto… sólo es cuestión de tiempo, de nueva cuenta, todo se desenvolverá de acuerdo al bando que haya dado el primer paso."

"Y serán ellos…"

"Exacto." Tsunade parecía demasiada calma cómo para ser una líder que estaba apunto de enfrentarse a una sublevación. Tenía una sonrisa juguetona que no se le había borrado de los labios en toda la conversación. El Uchiha se dio cuenta de que la mujer tenía algo en mente, algo que se le estaba escapando. "¿Sabes? Muchos pensarían los costos en cuestión de dinero y estabilidad luego de algo cómo esto, pero yo lo veo de manera diferente. Lo que realmente me preocupa es la cantidad de sangre que será derramada. Y estoy dispuesta a pagar ese costo."

"Hecho."

"Puedes retirarte entonces…"

0o0o0o0o0

Sai dio un vistazo por detrás de la persiana antes de cerrarla de nuevo. _Ellos_ seguían montando guardia afuera del departamento. Soltó un suspiró para luego voltear hacia Ino que se mantenía en la cocina hirviendo agua para el té.

"¿Siguen ahí?" la respuesta era más que obvia, sin embargo necesitaba hacer algo de plática.

"Y no planean irse…" el tono de su ahora de nuevo novio, era amargo.

Ambos habían regresado luego de todo lo que ocurrió con Segawa y Danzou. A Sai le costó trabajo poder entablar una conversación sensata con la kunoichi luego de dejar las cosas en claro y poder así pedir una segunda oportunidad. La cual le llegó luego de casi dos semanas luego de montar guardia a la salida de dicho departamento.

Habían roto después de los ataques a la villa y aunque ambos sabían que no era un buen momento para volver, simplemente decidieron no hacer caso a la razón. Ya tenían unos meses juntos y decir que las cosas habían sido calmas sería mentir de manera rotunda.

Las tensiones y conspiraciones de las cuales Sai era victima por dejar a la Raíz no podían ignorarse… pero no podían seguir sin verse y mucho menos sólo sonriéndose.

"No debimos de haber…"

"No empecemos de nuevo" más que una suplica, fue una orden. Ino se sentó sobre la mesa y lo miró seria. "Yo estoy metida en esto hasta las narices… ser o no tu novia, no afecta en nada. Van tras de ti, de Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata y todos los que son cercanos a ellos… así que no veo en donde no encajamos. Después de todo, soy cercana de al menos tres de ustedes."

"Entonces Sasuke no tiene de que preocuparse" ambos soltaron una carcajada luego de aquél comentario.

Ino amaba esos pequeños momentos en los cuales el azabache le mostraba que realmente sí sabía reír.

"¿Cómo se encuentra la fea?" miró hacia la sala en donde habían encontrado a la Haruno tumbada en el sofá.

"Hay que admitir que para poder dormir tan profundo cómo lo esta haciendo, aún siendo victima de acoso por parte de la Raíz, Sakura es increíble." La Yamanaka bufó con falsa molestia.

"El hecho de que sólo observen, hace que sienta escalofríos…"

"Y el hecho de que ustedes no hagan nada al respecto, da más." Se encogió de hombros "Confío en que realmente saben lo que hacen… porque lo saben, ¿verdad?"

"No, pero pretender que lo sabemos, nos hace ver cool."

"¡Sai!"

"Ya, ya, lo siento."

El sonido de la tetera avisando que el agua ya estaba lista rompió el silencio en el que se habían metido.

"Despierta a Sakura, ya es hora de la cena y conociéndola, no ha comido nada."

"¿Qué hará la fea cuando ya no estés con ella?" se acercó a su novia y la tomó por la cintura mientras le daba un sutil beso en el cuello. "Porque no pretendo seguirte prestando mucho tiempo." Ino le dio un zape molesta.

"Sólo has lo que te dije."

"Sí, sí, ya voy. Shikamaru diría que eres una problemática."

"Suficiente tiene con Temari-san, no creo que quiera más problemas" le contestó divertida al tiempo que lo vio salir hacia la sala.

La rubia jaló un poco la persiana de la ventana que tenía cerca y frunció el ceño. No sabía bien que hacer, pero no permitiría que el pequeño equilibrio que se había formado en sus vidas se fuera por el caño.

0o0o0o0o0

Las sombras fuera de su residencia se movieron inquietas. Con disimulo se levantó de la mesa en la que sus dos hijos esperaban por la cena y salió un momento al jardín.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó algo impaciente y temeroso. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la escasa luz, para luego poder observar con mayor detenimiento a los dos ninjas enmascarados que estaban a unos metros de él.

"Danzou-sama espera por su respuesta y la del resto del Consejo. Les promete protección a usted y su familia, además de seguir en su puesto luego del nuevo orden." Su ceño se frunció de manera pronunciada.

"Mi lealtad a cambio…"

"Así es."

"Lo pensaré… lo tendré muy en cuenta."

"Los días se acortan"

"¡De mí depende que siga en una celda!" dijo irritado "No le quedará otra más que esperar. Necesito pruebas de que tiene todo contemplado."

"Las tendrá…" las dos siluetas desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que unos pasos se acercaban por la espalda de aquel hombre.

"¿Ha pasado algo malo?" una delgada mujer de cabellos oscuros se detuvo a unos metros de él.

"Nada, nada, son sólo los ANBUS cariño, ya sabes como son."

"¿No te has metido en nada grave, cierto?" su esposo rió de buena gana.

"Mujer, eres demasiado paranoica. Vamos por la cena, sabes lo impacientes que pueden llegar a ser lo niños."

**0o0o0o0**

Cuarto capitulo ante ustedes y creo que de verdad se han enfadado con migo por la tardanza, ya que los Reviews fueron casi nulos. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, espero que me revoquen rápido el castigo o mi musa entrará en depresión y eso no es nada bueno.

De verdad lo siento y estoy muy apenada.

Dana.

Por cierto, , gracias por darte una vuelta por estos lugares. Tu review fue muy agradable de leer, no creí que de verdad leerías este fic jejejejje.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

**ACLARANDO SENTIMIENTOS**

Sasuke hojeó de nuevo los historiales de los veinte shinobis que Tsunade creía adecuados para el resurgimiento del cuerpo policíaco. Sabía que ese era un plan con maña. No le estaban dejando escoger, no, más bien, estaban imponiendo a veinte individuos que en su vida había visto.

Era el seguro de la Hokage, en caso de que él intentará algo fuera de los _planes_. Esos hombres siempre serían más leales a la quinta que al Uchiha.

Y aún no estaba muy seguro si de verdad quería seguir con aquél estúpido juego… aunque los beneficios se mostraban tentadores. Ciertamente no tendría que detenerse en peleas innecesarias con otros shinobis de la hoja, no habría necesidad de moverse bajo las sombras, aunque eso le quitaba un poco de emoción.

Ya había dicho que sí… pero cómo buena persona que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desconfiando de todos, no podía evitar sentirse receloso.

Sin embargo si las cosas salían bien, el futuro se veía más alentador de lo que alguna vez creyó. Y eso le hacía preguntarse las cosas de nuevo, ¿realmente quería quedarse en esa aldea? Su mente iba y venía en torno a esa cuestión de manera vertiginosa todos los días. En ocasiones decía que sí, en otras que no, pero a final de cuentas nunca lograba convencerse del todo. Hacía unos meses la negativa se había impuesto y creyó por un momento llegar a lo que realmente quería, pero luego de esa oferta… las cosas ya no estaban tan claras como pensó en algún momento.

Estar en ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Pero los Uchiha estaban ahí desde su fundación, no se imaginaba otro lugar para rehacer el clan… bueno, al menos en aquellos instantes, porque sabía que luego en un ataque de orgullo podría encontrarse con muchas otras opciones.

Nunca imaginó que podría llegar a ser tan voluble, y regañó por eso.

Guardó la carpeta en su mochila luego de sentir que ya lo estaban siguiendo de nuevo. Ya empezaba a molestarle, pero sabía que en cuestión de días podría ser completamente libre de descuartizar a cuantos ANBU de la raíz quisiera.

Caminó el trayecto restante hacia su apartamento y una vez ahí se dejó caer sobre el sillón y prendió la tele. ¿Por qué las cosas nunca podían ser sencillas? ¿Por qué él no podía decidirse?

"Irse o quedarse, he ahí el dilema…" torció el gesto al notar que realmente le resultaba un dilema. Por lo pronto debía concentrarse en lo que Tsunade le había propuesto… luego pensaría en otras cosas. Abrió su mochila, la cual había dejado tirada a un lado suyo y sacó de nuevo la carpeta.

Si en Suna se apresuraban entonces esos veinte sujetos estarían bajo su mando… así que era esto a lo que se refería Sakura aquella vez que la encaró en su oficina.

Soltó una carcajada al acordarse de todo lo que le había dicho en esa ocasión. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. La Haruno siempre parecía buscar la ocasión de recordarle que no era bienvenido, pero la verdad era que la única que seguía echándole indirectas era ella, todos los demás ya parecían o haberse resignado con su presencia o haberlo aceptado. Incluso en su escuadrón las cosas ya se sentían menos tensas.

Cambió un poco los canales mientras su mente seguía divagando. Era increíble cómo con tantos canales, no hubiera nada bueno que ver, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo de su critica destructiva hacia la programación.

Algo extrañado se dirigió hacia la puerta. No esperaba a nadie, de hecho nadie lo iba a ver nunca…

"Hey, Sasuke" Kakshi lo observó sonriente y pasó hacia el interior de la habitación sin siguiera pedir permiso. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo. "Ya es hora del almuerzo y no quería comer sólo" el moreno entonces reparó en la bolsa de plástico que su ex sensei cargaba en una mano.

"¿Kakashi?" alzó una ceja pensando en lo extraño que era eso.

"¿Comemos? Realmente tengo mucha hambre y no encontré a Sakura en el cuartel, ¿se pelearon de nuevo?" se aproximó a la mesa y comenzó a sacar algunos paquetes de comida rápida.

"¿Eh?"

"Sí, ocho de cada diez veces que la veo de mal humor es por tu culpa." Dijo cómo quién comenta sobre el clima. "Entonces, ¿comemos?"

El Uchiha miró hacia el Hatake y luego hacia la comida, repitió el proceso dos veces más y por un momento creyó que era una broma.

"Traje un poco para ti, así que con tu permiso…" se sentó y abrió uno de los paquetes. Para ese entonces Sasuke ya comenzaba a creer que su antiguo sensei se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades. Jamás en todo lo que llevaba en Konoha lo había ido a visitar, no es que lo necesitara, pero, ¿a que se debía realmente esa visita? Se sentó luego de evaluar la situación y tomó uno de los paquetes.

"¿Hamburguesa?"

"Sí, sí, no tuve tiempo de comprar algo más" abrió una lata de soda y le tendido otra a su acompañante. "Necesito hablar de algo muy serio…" de pronto el tono de Kakashi se escuchó demasiado serio.

¡Lo sabía!

=0o0o0o0o0=

Neji Hyuuga entró a la oficina de la Hokage luego de que Shizune le indicara que la Godaime estaba libre. Cómo siempre y dando muestra de su linaje entró a paso calmo y espero paciente a que Tsunade dejará de lado unos papales para tener toda su atención.

"Hokage-sama" una profunda reverencia le arrancó una sonrisa a la mujer.

"Hiashi-san, ¿a que se debe su visita?" el falso Neji sonrió.

"hay algo interesante, un movimiento que no tomamos en cuenta se ha realizado." Se sentó frente a la rubia dejando en claro que no desharía el jutsu "Ha llegado un miembro del consejo a pedirme ayuda hoy por la mañana a la mansión."

"Explícate" toda la atención de aquellos ojos miel se centraban en él.

"Masashi Shinji" Tsunade no pudo evitar que la sorpresa invadiera su rostro. "Él desea apelar por su ayuda y la de los clanes. Danzou tal y cómo pensábamos, está moviendo a los restos de la Raíz desde el calabozo. Ha ido ofreciendo a cada miembro del Consejo protección a cambio de su libertad. Desea dar otro golpe de estado desde ahí y les da garantía de que formaran parte de su Consejo una vez que el sea Hokage" un chasquido de la lengua por parte de la Hokage hizo ver a Hiashi que la noticia no era grata.

"¿Qué pide?"

"Protección a cambio de información."

"¿Cómo sabemos que no está jugando para ambos bandos?"

"No es un hombre que posea el carácter cómo para soportar eso. Los Masashi son miembros relativamente nuevos en el consejo. Entraron con ayuda del tercero."

"Lo dejaré a su criterio Haishi-san. Si usted cree que podemos confiar en él, no veo la razón por la que deba de desconfiar." La cabeza Hyuuga sonrió con satisfacción.

"Es un hombre joven, con una esposa y dos hijos pequeños. Y no ha olvidado su historia familiar y el hecho de que sustenta un titulo gracias al tercero. Conoce los roces que ha habido entre los Hokage y el Consejo y por lo visto, sabe a que bando apostar."

=0o0o0o0o0=

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Luego de tantos años, de tantas desilusiones y golpes bajos, después de numerosas caídas, luego de sentir el pecho arder de dolor… ahí estaba; otra vez, de nuevo, suspirando cómo una colegiala.

Molesta, decepcionada de sí, sintiendo que la vida no podía ser más irónica y cínica.

¿Cuándo había vuelto al lugar de partida? ¿En que momento…?

Cerró los ojos, furiosa, tratando de calmarse y de mirar las cosas con objetividad. Intentando dejar la cabeza fría y el corazón por completo enterrado.

Después de tantos años en los que esperó que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, ya que el equipo nunca volvería a estar unido a causa de la muerte de Naruto, cuando creía no poder sentir nada más que no fuera ira, rencor, desolación, dolor y frustración… luego de tanto, ahí estaba de nuevo su corazón luchando por latir, aferrándose a aquél sentimiento que nunca desapareció, pero que sí fue por completo ignorado. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que supo que Sasuke Uchiha existía!

Regañó a su corazón, ¡oh sí que lo hizo! Le gritó, incluso lo insultó, ¿cómo se atrevía después de tantas cosas, volver a fijarse en él? ¿En que momento pasó aquello? ¿Fue con la rutina? ¿Con el tratar diario, incluso aunque fueran indirectas y malas caras? Si la respuesta era sí, entonces era una masoquista.

Nunca dejó de amarlo, Naruto fue testigo de eso, junto con Tsunade y Kakashi. Siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que volvería… incluso llegó a conformarse con no ser correspondida, pero que él estuviera de vuelta junto a todos.

Luego todo se vino abajo. Él con akatsuki, matando gente, capturando a inocentes, despreciando a su villa a los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos. En ese momento su corazón ya de por sí cuarteado se comenzó a desmoronar. Y se prometió no volver a guardar esperanzas, sacó de su vista todo lo que podía y le recordaba a el Uchiha. Enterró fotos y recuerdos, esperanzas y sueños, anhelos, deseos…

Después vino Segawa… y ya no quedó nada en pie.

Su corazón latía de manera débil, en ocasiones dejó de sentirlo por completo. Se mantuvo viviendo gracias al deseo cada vez más ferviente de cobrar venganza, de acallar a sus fantasmas… y justo en ese momento, cuando ya tenía todo planeado, en el instante en el que sólo necesitaba cumplir con su último deseo antes de dejarse llevar por la muerte; llega él.

Llega y lo trastorna todo.

Con su simple presencia, sin necesitar palabras, sin hacer nada más que respirar. ¡Regresa!

En el instante en que lo volvió a ver se felicitó; por no sentir nada hacia él que no fuera rencor y desilusión, por no saltar a sus brazos cómo lo hubiera hecho tiempo atrás. Pensó que el sentimiento estaba enterrado, que toda ella ya no era capaz de emanar nada bueno y por enfermo que suene, se sintió bien ante eso. Celebró el no tener ya nada que la distrajera de su meta… después de todo no necesitaba a nadie ya que no sobreviviría a Segawa ó al menos ese era su plan.

Soltó una carcajada, ¡que ingenua había sido! Por más que lo intentó no pudo, su humanidad luchó por sobrevivir y le ganó la batalla. Y la consecuencia de ello, era volver a sentirse vulnerable ante esos ojos oscuros.

Después de cobrar venganza, luego de poder ir a visitar a sus muertos sin sentirse enferma; por un momento, sólo por un instante, pensó en que él se quedaría. Hizo lo que prometió no volver a hacer: guardar esperanzas en cuanto al Uchiha se refería… afortunadamente no dolió tanto cómo se imaginó en su momento. Cuando se enteró que se volvería a ir, no hubo gran revuelo dentro. Talvez porque una parte muy grande de ella ya se lo esperaba, quizá ya estaba acostumbrada, probablemente fue eso lo que le ayudó a no mostrar una pizca de sentimiento ante esa verdad. Pero aunque no hubo gran revuelo, sería mentir decir que no hubo del todo un sacudón interior.

A pesar de que ya lo esperaba, no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada y hasta cierto punto lo vio como un traidor… otra vez. Lo más catastrófico, es que sabía la razón por la que tuvo esos sentimientos: amor.

El que creyó muerto y enterrado… resucitó.

Y volvía a preguntarse, ¿en que momento volvió a sentir aquello?

No lo sabía, la respuesta la evadía o talvez no quería saberla.

"No es el fin del mundo…" se dijo en un suspiro. Si podía vivir sin sus padres y Naruto, definitivamente podía vivir con una nueva traición del Uchiha a la villa… y eso era lo que le daba miedo. El hecho de saber que la vida seguiría y que ella se quedaría sin nada para reclamar como suyo. "¿Reclamar?" se dio otra bofetada mental, ¿en que estaba pensando? Ya no entendía nada, su mente era un total caos.

"Es bueno verte despierta" la voz de Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Hay algo que me haya perdido?" preguntó la rubia mientras entraba a la habitación y corría las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del sol "Te la has pasado durmiendo…" sin más se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella.

"Todo bien…" dijo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y soltaba un suspiro.

"Hinata vino a verte, Tsunade-sama ya se enteró que no fuiste al entrenamiento de la mañana… ¿En serio estás bien?" no parecía muy convencida.

Sakura había dado unos buenos avances después de todo el revuelo de Segawa. Aún no volvía a ser la misma, pero al menos ya era mucho más tranquilizador verla y notar que las cosas poco a poco iban retomando el cauce; sin embargo desde la noche anterior la notó extraña… y eso le preocupaba en demasía. No quería volver a verla mal.

"No se l escapa nada, ¿cierto?" frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hay de malo en que me tome un día?"

"¿Realmente quieres que te responda?" preguntó en tono juguetón.

"Ino…" la voz de la Haruno sonaba distante. La Yamanaka se incorporó sobre los codos para poder observar mejor a su amiga, la cual tenía la mirada perdida en el techo. "Creo que sí hay un problema"

"¿Qué ocurre?" la miró algo asustada.

"Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar del Uchiha."

**=0o0o0o0o0=**

Hola, espero que el capitulo no los haya decepcionado…

Me siento demasiado mal cómo para dar algún comentario, creo que moriré…en este momento me encuentro con 38 grados de temperatura y una infección en la garganta marca diablo.

Por cierto, gracias a todos lo que dejaron Reviews, mi musa estaba que no cabía de la felicidad… ahora me imagino que mientras yo me acuesto a delirar, ella estará sentada frente a la computadora esperando por nuevos Reviews.

Nos vemos… si es que sobrevivo jajajaja.


End file.
